


Good Luck

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr knows one surefire way to shut him up, Canon Era, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lee is a whiny brat who complains until he gets what he wants, M/M, Pre-Court Martial, Sex when you have a healing gunshot wound is complicated, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Charles needs good luck before his attends his court martial. Of course, his version of good luck is sex. Aaron complies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauwurens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lauwurens).



> ???????????  
> someone else write this ship also

“Charles, I said no.” Burr’s tone was sharp, and he glared at the disgraced General, who was lounging on his desk.

Lee opened his mouth, than closed it, a little pout finding its way to his lips. “Aaron,” He implored, fixing Burr with sad eyes, a dark shock of hair falling into his face when he tilted his head, the picture of innocence. “Please? For good luck?”

“Good luck?” Aaron scoffed, gently nudging Lee’s hand out of his lap, where it had been continuously questing even after being reprimanded multiple times.

Lee held his hands together and frowned, appearing all of a scorned wife. “Yes. Before my court martial.”

“You’ve been shot, for Christ’s sake. I’m not doing anything with you.” Burr’s resolve was firm and he returned to the documents on his desk—various reports and requests and whatnot.

Charles sank down further along Burr’s desk until he could lay his head forward onto Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron raised a hand to card through his hair, feigning sympathy as he turned to kiss his temple. “You did this to yourself. I told you to stop egging Hamilton on. Did you shut up? No.”

The General huffed and turned his face into Burr’s neck, laying a little kiss under his jaw. “Everything I said was true, you know that.” He muttered, his hands returning to Aaron’s chest.

After he’d been dismissed from the medical tent following the duel, he’d become a regular pest in Burr’s tent. Oftentimes he would sprawl atop Aaron’s desk, as he did so now, simply to whine for attention until Aaron provided it. Reluctantly, he had to admit, he had become fond of the man who the rest of the camp had labeled a traitor and a coward. Charles had had most of his belongings brought to Burr’s tent, and he spent the night, curled into Aaron’s side on the little cot. It was warmer, at least, and Burr didn’t mind Lee as a bedpartner.

Lee was quieter now, since the duel. He stayed out of everyone’s way, and mostly resigned himself to sleeping, or reading, or writing. He missed his dogs, he told Burr, and his home in Shenandoah. It was times like that, when Charles spoke of home, that Aaron rather thought he might like to visit someday. Domestic life had never really been his style, but Lee calmed him in ways he hadn’t thought possible.

Sure, the General was obnoxious and opinionated and downright needy, but Aaron enjoyed his company. He was soft and warm and more than willing, and Aaron was lonely. The life of a soldier was one of solitude, after all. His fling with Theodosia had ended when he was called away to duty, and Aaron was happy to welcome Lee into his bed. If Washington didn’t respect him, at least Lee did.

Lee continued to pepper little nibbles along Aaron’s collar as the man worked. Burr was used to such distractions by now, and paid them no mind until Charles arrived at the edge of his cravat. One hand snuck up to undo the knot, and Aaron sighed. “Charles,” He began, but, before he could speak, Lee had settled in his lap, ignoring the searing pain in his side from the quick movement.

Charles kissed him, still working to undo his cravat. Aaron hesitated, trying to remain true to his earlier admonishments. His resolve crumbled into nothingness when Lee gave a slow roll of his hips and made a satisfied sound into Aaron’s mouth. Burr’s hands dropped to grip Lee’s waist, and, minding his wound, he drew him closer.

The General hummed into the kiss, and nipped his lower lip before pulling back, face flushed, eyes hazy. “For good luck.” He insisted, voice having dropped several octaves.

Burr rolled his eyes and gave in, admitting defeat when he shifted his hips against Lee’s ass. Lee took his victory and ran with it, yanking Aaron’s cravat off and lowering his head to suck a mark up on his skin. Aaron held his hips tighter and rolled his own lazily, enjoying the heat of Lee’s inner thighs in his lap.

Charles made his way down Burr’s neck, shifting his heavy jacket and shirt out of the way to kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Aaron leaned back and drew his hands up Charles’ back, one embedding in his hair, the other placed flat against his shoulder blade. He pulled Lee into a kiss, leaning forward a little to press Lee up against his desk.

Lee whimpered softly, kissing back wantonly, and the hand Burr had placed on his shoulder dropped into his lap to fumble with the laces of his breeches. The Generals’ breath hitched, and Burr tugged at his hair again to coax out a moan. Charles rutted a little into Burr’s lap, squirming, then yelped in pain and backed out of the kiss, one hand flying to his side.

“Don’t touch it—see, what did I tell you?” Burr asked, voice a little gentler than it probably should have been.

Lee huffed and grimaced, rubbing a little at the edge of his bandage through his shirt. His high cheeks were flushed with arousal, and Burr absentmindedly thought he looked very pretty. Burr appraised him, hands coming up to pull his shirt off. Lee carefully tucked his arm on his bad side out of the sleeve, helping Aaron divest him of his clothes.

Aaron glanced at the bandage, pleased to see no blood had seeped through the dressings. He ran his hands down Lee’s sides, watching as his breath caught and he hissed softly. “Alright,” Burr murmured, leaning up to kiss Charles. “For good luck.”

Charles made a happy noise and immediately rolled his hips again. Burr hummed and closed his eyes, losing himself to kissing the General. He returned to undoing the laces of Charles’ breeches. Lee fumbled a little to his left, wrenching open a desk drawer and searching within it. When he produced the vial of oil that he’d purchased in town for them, Burr took it from him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, briefly parting from Charles’ mouth and helping him shimmy his breeches down to his knees.

Charles nodded frantically, opening the first few buttons of Aaron’s waistcoat and touching his chest fervently. Burr took a moment to adjust them, pushing Charles back against his desk and divesting him of his boots and breeches completely. Nude, the General sat on the edge of his desk and grinned, spreading his legs like a handsomely paid whore.

Aaron swallowed and reached down to undo the front of his own breeches. He fished himself from within them and stood between Charles’ legs, face burning with heat. He was careful when he slicked his fingers and pressed two inside the General. Lee shifted back onto his elbows, sprawling across Burr’s paperwork. Aaron chose to ignore that, reaching with his free hand to sweep the contents of his desk to one side. Charles rode the motions of his fingers eagerly, hips moving in a consistent little circle.

Burr thought him to be sufficiently prepared when his cock started leaking, and briefly added a third finger, using his other hand to pour oil over his cock and spread it. He discarded the vial, then withdrew his hand. He wiped his fingers free of oil on Charles’ shirt, than stepped closer. Lee reached between them and guided the head of Aaron’s cock to his entrance, looking up at Burr with a heady gaze.

Aaron bit his lower lip as he pushed in without further ado, pinning Charles to his desk by his hips. Lee moaned unabashedly, and Aaron hushed him, mindful of the happenings of camp around them. Lee watched their coupling with wide eyes, as always, fascinated by the way his body swallowed Aaron’s length.

When he was seated all the way, Burr began to gently rock his hips. Lee whined again, arms coming up to cling about Aaron’s shoulders. He ground forward eagerly, taking more of the other within him. “Careful,” Aaron breathed, cautious himself as he fucked the General.

Lee tilted his head back and whimpered, his left leg curling around the small of Aaron’s back. He braced himself against the chair with his other leg, the one on his bad side, and used that leverage to rock himself a little harder onto Burr’s dick. Burr choked on a moan and moved a little harder, taking deeper thrusts now.

The General’s toes curled, and he started to talk, breathlessly praising Aaron and begging for him to move differently, _harder, faster_ , anything. He babbled a little, and Aaron quieted him by sealing their mouths together. Lee kissed sloppily, losing his usually suave edge to the desperation that was rising in him.

Burr took a moment to adjust his angle, then shoved back in. Charles cried out in pleasure, and Burr raised a hand to cover his mouth. “ _Hush_ , Lee.” He growled, continuing to piston his hips.

Lee fixed him with a pleading look, mouth open against Burr’s palm, his legs trembling. Burr dropped his other hand to Lee’s back, holding him tightly as he fucked him. Lee’s one leg tightened around Aaron’s waist, his head lolling back, his brows furrowed.

Aaron breathed out harshly and gave a few more good thrusts. Lee clamped down on him, shaking through his orgasm as he came in streaks across Aaron’s stomach. Burr fucked him through it, groaning against his cheek when he spilled inside the General. He rocked his hips a few more times before stilling, panting harshly.

Lee made a soft little sound, lax in Burr’s arms, and shifted. Aaron hummed a little and let go of the other, drawing back. Charles moaned and breathed out with a whine on the edge of his voice. Burr patted him on the hip gently, both embarrassed and pleased at the way his spend leaked from between Lee’s legs.

The General sat back, the wood of the desk cool on his fevered skin, and gently quested about his bandages. They were a little damp with blood, and he frowned, then turned back to look up at Aaron. Aaron briefly looked concerned, but shook his head when Lee dropped down fully on his desk.

“You look like a painted whore.” He stated bluntly, and Lee made a face.

“That’s crude, Aaron.” He said, voice still a little strained from the sounds he’d just been producing. “Is that any way to talk to your superior?”

Burr raised a brow, but didn’t force the topic. They both knew this hadn’t been about luck at all, but about calming Lee before his court martial. He wouldn’t been Burr’s superior after this afternoon. Burr wiped his cock off on Lee’s shirt, than tucked himself into his breeches and righted his clothing.

Lee stood gingerly, stepping into his breeches and tying them into place. He made a face at the state of his shirt and moved to the wardrobe to take one of Aaron’s. Burr watched with great satisfaction as the General moved stiffly, a little limp in his step. He wiped his desk off and righted its contents, then retook his seat.

Charles, dressed now, kissed him, then shouldered into his jacket. “Wish me luck?” He asked, lingering in the kiss.

Burr ran a hand through the other’s tousled hair, schooling it into some semblance of its usual style. “You don’t need it. I’m sure you’ll talk your way out of this one, too.”

Lee laughed a little and nuzzled their noses together. “I do hope so. Either way, I’ll see you tonight.”

Burr nodded, picking up his quill and sending Lee off with one more kiss. “Very well. Don’t harass anyone. I can’t keep picking you up if you get shot.”

Lee’s peal of laughter as he exited the tent made a little ball of warmth settle in Burr’s chest. Well, shit.


End file.
